warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormstar and Peachpelt
prologue little she-cat apprentice with orange eyes wandered through the forest, looking for new preys. a she-cat with even more bigger orange eyes followed her. "Stormheart?" apprentice glared at her. "what are you doing?" "remember, Peachpaw? I am your mentor," Stormheart smiled. "..." Peachpaw closed her mouth. "that's enough fresh-kill for now," Stormheart said, glancing at vole, two mice, bluebird, and three thrushes. "okay!" Peachpaw's eyes sparkled. "hey, Peachpaw! we can have feast today!!" other apprentice, Moonpaw, exclaimed with joy. "ya think?" Peachpaw's eyes glowed with excitement. Milkstar, leader of ThunderClan, smiled and whispered something to Stripefire. we smiled excitedly both at same time. Stripefire, Stormheart's friend,(they would become mates, if only Stripefire was alive) meowed with joy. the whole Clan was being fed because of Moonpaw, Peachpaw, and Firepaw, the flame she-cat. I know Peachpaw, Moonpaw, and Firepaw will become fine young warriors... I just know it. Stormheart thought. chapter one (point of view: Stormheart(now Stormstar)) I followed my sister as she led me deep into the forest. "here! under the..." "ahhhhh!" I sank into the hole. it was hidden by leaves... Peachpelt was master of tricking. "found it," Peachpelt laughed. and Peachpelt sank into the hole, just like me. "ooh, this place is... wonderful," I said as I stood up and looked around. "right, so I call this place... teardrops of old forest," Peachpelt smiled. I smelled something strange. and smoke of something... it was so weird. chapter two(point of view:Peachpelt) it was smoke. "ahhhhhh!" my sister screamed. and fire started to burn everything that I adored. and it got on me. chapter three(point of view:Stormstar) I screamed as Peachpelt's tail got on fire. "Peachpelt!!" I screamed. "ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Peachpelt yelled. and I ran outside to get a wet moss, but I haven't found any... so I brought wet stick, and I placed it gently on Peachpelt's tail, but amber gaze of fire stared at it with violent gaze, and swallowed it. "noooo!!!!!! Peachpelt, run! run to the lake!" I yelled. she obeyed, staring at me with pure jolt of terror. she ran, ran to the lake and jumped in. the transparent, cold mouth of water had swallowed the violent gaze of fire. "Peachpelt! are you okay..." I saw fire, swallowing our only way to go back to the camp. "quick! get water and spread it!" Peachpelt commanded, forgeting about her injured tail. I nodded, remembering what happened to wet stick. I needed to find a moss, fast. chapter four(Peachpelt) I was forgetting about everything that Stormstar had done to me. I needed to get back, fast. I found some moss, dunked it inside the water, and spreaded it. "Peachpelt! it's working!" Stormstar exclaimed. as soon as fire died, I got real angry. "how could you! you wounded me!" I said, angrily. "...Peachpelt...!" she murmured. "it wasn't on purpose! I did not knew that would happen...!" "no, you did it on purpose!" I snapped. "you did not loved me, since I was an apprentice! you followed me every time I go on hunt! you were jealous because I am younger litter of Diamondheart and Boragewind, and younger litter gets more attention than older litter, that's the reason why you're jealous, you fox-heart and mouse-brain!" chapter five(Stormstar) as soon as I heard Peachpelt, I got real angry. "what a fox-heart and mouse-brain you are! you are so jealous of me because I am leader of this Clan! and the reason that I followed you during every hunting, was, because that I wanted you to be better hunter, and become warrior, as fast as you could! and, I wanted you to be a little self-centered. a teeny tiny bit self-centered. and I wanted you to work on your concentration! so you couldn't notice me. okay? this is the reason that I followed you every time! and yes. I was a bit jealous of you because you're younger litter, for I love my mom and dad. they did not noticed me, staring at you lovingly. and I volunteered to be your mentor, so you could be happy. others were bad mentors! they did not accepted their apprentices' talent. they only teached their apprentices the tradition. a tradition that does not fits to apprentices! except for Stripefire, my lost friend! he teached a new things--that fits to apprentices! I lost him--I lost him because of saving you! he got killed---I letted him die, saving you! you were a young apprentice back then, and I had to save you! AND HE DIED HELPLESSLY, STARING AT ME, LIKE I BETRAYED HIM! I CRIED FOR HOURS, AND NOBODY EVEN CARED ABOUT ME!!! EVEN YOU, YES, YOU, PEACH''KIT.'' GET READY TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM!" "I got angry, because you made Moonheart as a deputy instead of me. and you never accepted me!" Peachpelt hissed. "there's no point fighting like this," I said, angrily. "fine! let's go back." we went back, and overprotective Diamondheart ran out. "oh, my kit! WHO DID IT?!" "it was Stormstar," she said. "wha--" I said angrily. but Diamondheart did not believed me. chapter six (Peachpelt) I had finally took a revenge from Stormstar. I wanted to say yay. but I didn't. chapter seven(Stormstar) "you are most worst disaster I've ever seen. you're always jealous of Peachpelt, Stormstar! it is a shame to call you my daughter." Diamondheart said, with angry voice. "it is shame to call you my mother, Diamondheart. you hated me, and betrayed me since I was a kit. and you made my decisions. you discriminated me since Boragewind was dead, for I look a lot like Boragewind. and you're overprotective. you never gave me a chance to improve me. I hate you and your stupid mouse-brain!" I growled. "than go! go live your life. not mine. I don't want to see you again!" Diamondheart exclaimed. "fine!" I hissed and left the camp, running to my secret hidding place, feeling wind and teardrops on my face. what would Boragewind, my father, say when he sees me, crying? I dived into sparkling water. and I drowned. I purred as the water surrounded me. it was wet. but warm and soft, like my father's belly. "my daughter," gentle, caring voice of my father, Boragewind surrounded me. "you're having a hard time between Clan and your family, like a sandwich! I can see that." Boragewind purred. "father!" I exclaimed. "Stormstar!" playful, cheerful voice of my brother from ShadowClan, Stalewhisker, exclaimed. "you have grown so much! I am tiny, you're a giant!" he purred. "you sure?" I asked, knocking him down playfully. "ooh, I don't want to fight you, but if we must, let's do this!" my medicine cat brother's voice rang all over the place. I laughed as he bit me gently on my leg. I placed my paw on his throat, and pretended to claw him. it was already morning when I woke up. before I go, I asked to my father, "please tell me when you see Stripefire," I pleaded. "anything for you, my Stormkit," Boragewind purred. "dad, I am not a kit anymore!" I smiled, and disappeared. "whatever!" he called out. I laughed. but as I floated above pond, heavy brick of duty, a leader duty crushed onto me. "I will never give up," I said loudly as I came out of my secret hidding place. "even when it is tough, rough, and hard. I am Stormstar, the leader of ThunderClan!" I exclaimed cheerfully. Category:Heart of the Cats series Category:Peroncat's story